Anonymous Airbender
by The Dark Door
Summary: Sozin's Comet is here and the Air Nomads are under attack. Can one Airbender stand in the way of the entire Fire Army? Oneshot, not Aang. Character death. R&R!


A/N: This is a oneshot from the point of view from an Airbender defending the Southern Air Temple. Monk Gyatso could not have been the only Airbender to make a stand. So this would be the tale of one of the benders who sacrificed everything for his Nation. I hope you enjoy, writing an airbender is much harder than it first appears.

* * *

The young Airbender sits on the cold flagstones of the temple courtyard, waiting for the Fire Nation soldiers to come rushing into the temple. His eyes are closed and he breathes slowly and deeply, meditating. The morning breeze drifts through the fuzz on his shaved head. In his hand is a very old weapon, a bow of golden wood with a quiver of long arrows. The Air Nomads are peaceful people, but once upon a time, they were ruthless hawks; diving and killing from the skies. The world quaked in fear. The only thing that stopped them was the spirits, and the vessel that housed their energies, the Avatar.

This bow is a relic of that time before the first Avatar. He has been trusted with this piece of Air Nomad history to hold back the Fire Nation advance, while his brothers of the air take to the skies turned blood red from the passing comet. The Airbender breathes in the sweet thin mountain air. He should feel scared or nervous, but he knows his duty and he will not shy away. He opens his eyes and stares down at the Pai Sho tile in his hand, the White Lotus tile rough and angular in his hand.

He breathes deep to taste the pure air, how he loves the air. The freedom of the winds, and the ability to push it and call it, and no matter how lost he felt, he could take to the air and be free. But now his people need him.

The Bender stands and walks to the edge of the courtyard, listening for the sound of boots marching up the winding mountain trail. The light breeze brushes his silk robes about him and he relishes the feeling of air on his skin. The air is freedom but he is willing to sacrifice his, so on the day the skies run red, his brothers could have their freedom.

Picking up his airstaff and thrusting it through the sash around his waist, he jumps to the courtyard wall, raising his bow and pulling an arrow back to his cheek. All life is sacred to the Air Nomads and killing is wrong, but sometimes you have to face facts. Taking a deep breath, the Airbender stares down the arrow shaft at the ranks of assembled Fire Nation soldiers, and he wrestles with himself to take the life of another man. Finally, he releases the arrow from his cheek and soon after sends a wave of air to push the arrow faster. The speeding, bending-aided arrow, punches through rank after rank of soldiers. The young Airbender turns his head away from the monstrosity that he caused. He swallows hard and clenches his teeth together, but he knows that he has to do this, for his brothers, no matter how much it appalls him. He repeats this despicable act over and over until the quiver is empty and he is ready to vomit with self loathing.

Jumping back to the courtyard, he snaps the bow. So angry and disgusted with himself for killing so many people. Drawing the airstaff from the sash around his waist, he stands and waits for the Fire Nation. Taking a deep breath, he calms his already strained nerves. Before long the soldiers march into the courtyard, and stand at attention, waiting for orders.

The Airbender stands, waiting for the first move. The Firebenders stand waiting for orders. The air is tense as time drags slowly on. Suddenly, the first rank of soldiers lunges forward, sending a massive blast of fire at the single Air Nomad, their bending is aided by the red comet in the sky.

The young nomad crouches low and throws an air bubble around him, protecting him from the flames. Sweat drips into his eyes as the sweltering heat bombards him. The flames die out quickly from the thin mountain air. Using his airstaff, the Airbender sends a massive blast of air sending the soldiers out of the even ranks and depositing them about the courtyard.

Some soldiers drew jian and dao from their backs while others approach with spears in hand. The young Airbender sidesteps blows and blasts enemies back with ease, always following a circular pattern around the courtyard. Slashes from swords are met with blades of air, and spear thrusts are dodged and pulled into oncoming soldiers. The Airbenders grace and flow made a mockery of the Firebenders and it enraged them. While the Firebenders became angrier, the Airbender became more and more disgusted with himself, tired of all of the senseless fighting and killing. But if every soldier he kills means one of his Air Nomad brothers can escape, then he will hold his ground and fight on.

* * *

The first wound the Airbender received is a sword stroke to his left upper arm, but still he fights on, barely holding onto his staff with his left hand while creating shields and blasts of wind with his right. The next wound he receives is a blast of fire to his right leg, immobilizing him. Without the ability to dodge and weave, to evade and be free like the air, he is helpless and at the mercy of the hundreds of soldiers around him. The lone air nomad takes countless more wounds to his legs, arms, back, and chest. His airstaff is shattered and as he stares into the cold eyes of the skull mask before him, knowing he will die.

Just as the sword falls leaving a large gash down his chest, a flash of orange and a blast of wind sends every Fire Nation soldier back. The wizened old face of Monk Gyatso gazes down upon the young Airbender. The sadness in the old man's eyes could melt stone. The young Nomad holds up the rough Pai Sho tile, arm shaking uncontrollably from the pain. Monk Gyatso takes the tile and smiles.

"You have done well, be at peace my young brother."

The young Airbender looks up to the sky and sees countless sky bison and gliders taking to the air. A pained smile forms on his face as his vision fades to black.

* * *

A/N: The Air Nation could not have been entirely pacifistic since the beginning of time. It just isn't logical. From personal experience one extreme follows another, a barbaric civilization stopped by an all powerful force chooses to atone for their crimes. So the modern Air Nation is created. It's just how I view the air nation.

No one knows how the first avatar was formed but I figured that this would be as good of an explanation as any.

The Order of the White Louts is a group that is dedicated to maintaining the balance of the world and to protecting the avatar. Monk Gyatso is a known member of the OWL and the young airbender is doing his duty to the Order.

I do not own A:TLA, I thought that was quite obvious.


End file.
